


If These Turbolift Walls Could Talk...

by Hawkbringer



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Top Spock, Turbolift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkbringer/pseuds/Hawkbringer
Summary: Spock crushes Jim to the wall in the turbolift, intent on not letting him go. How come? What happens next? Author doesn't know, make it up yourself! (written 2012 and unfinished.)





	If These Turbolift Walls Could Talk...

"Deck Seven," Kirk orders carelessly, twisting the handle without looking at it. Spock joins him as the doors slide shut and their shoulders do not sag as the chatter of a perfectly banal Bridge shift cuts off with a swoosh. 

Jim wipes the back of his hand across his eyes and groans lustily. "Ah, milk runs. My favorite." The sarcasm is clear in his voice.

As the lift begins to move, Deck Seven is officer's territory, Spock takes a single, completely involuntary step forward, spins one hundred and eighty degrees, then corners Jim against the back wall of the turbo lift. 

Jim's face lifts, since Spock is a few centimeters taller than him, and while the eyebrows telegraph surprise, his eyes are not tight. He feels no fear. 

_Stupid, overly-trusting human,_ Spock growls internally, taking one final step that lands between Jim's feet. 

Before Kirk can finish the sentence that begins, "Spock, what are you--" Spock leans against his chest, presses his thighs against Jim's, and lets his forehead thunk satisfyingly against the wall beside the captain's right ear. 

Despite his worrying behavior, Spock does not seem to be having trouble staying on his feet, as Jim notices that he is pressing insistently forward with his whole body, not sagging at all against Jim's front. That rules out exhaustion as a possible cause, a deduction which causes Jim's adrenaline to spike. _Alien spores again? Disembodied malevolent entity? Pon farr?_

Spock rolls his head lazily back and forth, maddeningly swishing locks of hair against Jim's ear. As if in response to Jim's thoughts, he presses his hands into Kirk's, sliding them up the wall until he has them pinned beside Jim's shoulders as though having interrupted a gesture of surrender. He shifts very minutely against Jim's torso, where he has pressed himself, as though _settling in for a nap_ , Jim conjectures hysterically.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaand that's all she wrote! Disappointing, I know, but hey, it's like a do-it-yourself story-starter. It's a challenge, or something. You finish it! :D


End file.
